Le même prénom qu'une Eurypide
by swet-dream
Summary: Vie et mort d'une dynastie. Merope souvent oubliée et pourtant cruciale. Qui fut la mere de celui qui allait devenir Lord Voldemort , le plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps ?


Mon premier OS posté , ma première fanfic ...

Sur une demande de sur son groupe "The Baba O'riley" allez jeter un coup d'oeil vous allez voire ça vaux VRAIMENT le détour! En plus c'est un auteur absolument génial donc vous perdrez rien ...!

Edit : Je m'auto-corrige ... Ça vaut vraiment pas grand chose je le crains donc si vous êtes motivés pour devenir mon beta-sauveur ... Enjoy

Je poste cet OS avec toute l'humilité du monde , rien ne m'appartiens , les persos sont tous à J.K. Rowling , et je ne suis qu'une humble (tres humble) demi-écrivaine qui adore gratter. Je ne cherche qu'à me faire plaisir et absolument pas à me faire de l'argent.

N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils , me dire ce que vous en pensez , me donner des idées Pour de futur OS ou fic ...

Ecrit pendant des revisions ... ^-^

Postée le : 26 mai 2013

Comment tu t'appelle ? Qu'elle me demandait toujours la fille de l'officine. Quand j'arrivai et quand je partai . Inlassablement. Comme une comptine pour enfant ou une rengaine commerciale des ondes radio. Et je répondai rien. J'ai jamais répondu à personne. De toutes façon personne me disait jamais rien. Mon père m'insultait , mon frère me haissait et mon amour parlait jamais , drogué comme il était. Après ya eu la rue. Et les gens dans la rue me demandaient rien eux non plus. Ils passaient. Ils faisaient leur job de promeneurs. Moi le mien de mendigote. Eux superieurs à moi dans leur stature et leur argent me jetaient parfois une ou deux piecettes. Ne voyaient de moi qu'un petit tas d'habits , tête baissée , cheveux ternes et sales tombant sur les yeux.

Des fois je dormai sans que personne ne le sache. A même le sol. Tête douloureusement inclinée. Dans la boue de l'automne , sous la pluie de printemps . Par les chaleurs écrasantes d'été aussi je dormais. Mais sous la tonnelle , à l'ombre , dans ses bras. Dans mon autre vie.

Comment tu vas ma jolie ? M'harcelaient au début ces chiens de rabbateurs. Eux ils sont toujours prêt a te trouver belle , charmante , attirante , engageable et satisfaisante si tu sais quoi faire de ta bouche et de tes mains et si tu sais ouvrir les cuisses de quelques centimètres. Si en plus tu sais crier à bon escient tu deviendra leur reine. Ça sera toujours vrai. Tant qu'il y aura des rues , des filles en mal d'argent et pour les peupler et des hommes en mal d'etreintes pour les hanter ; la lois du rabatteur sera d'actualité. Au début j'etai tentée de leur répondre. Mais celle de l'officine elle en avait vu passer beaucoup d'autres des commes moi qu'elle disait souvent. Et elle était toujours catégorique : pas un mot aux rabatteurs. Tu m'entends qu'elle me clamait à chaque fin de visite par peur que j'sois sourde , t'entends c'que j'te dis ou pas ?! Tu leur dit rien à ces chacals. Au début j'voyais pas l'mal. Puis elle m'a expliquée. Et j'ai appliqué. Effrayée. Dépucelée de mon innocence et de ma candeur qui m'auraient tués dans la rue à long comme à court terme.

Parce que c'qu'elle dit la dame de l'officine c'est parole sacrée pour moi. Elle m'a même gardée ma baguette dans un endroit que ya que moi qui pourra la prendre quand j'voudrai la recupérer ! Je suis la gardienne du secret. Le jour où elle m'a rendue ce service j'ai pleurée. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'aidait gratuitement. La première fois qu'un sorcier m'aidait sans me spolier. Comme ce Beurk de la boutique à qui j'ai dut vendre mon médaillon.

De toutes facons les rabatteurs restaient jamais longtemps à côtés de moi. Ils partaient vite quand ils voyaient mon ventre qui s'arrondissait. Et ouais mesdemoiselles de la rue , même dans les pires bordels de Londres où on vous pardonnera votre laideur , votre saleté , votre bêtise et même votre vulgarité on vous pardonnera jamais d'etre engrossée. Trop de risques de se retrouver avec des bébés morts dans les Potagers , tuées par des filles de joies désespérée et qui craignent le diable qui frappe à votre porte pour avoir fait la chose de risques de voir encore et toujours les flics avec leur chevaux debarquer. Et dans les bordels des bas-fonds de Londres , comme dans tous les bas-quartiers de toutes les villes du monde , Moldus ou sorcieres , on veut pas des flics , on veut pas attirer l'attention. Parce que les enfants , plus c'est petit plus ça pleure. Et les pleurs derangent les clients pendant leur affaire. Ça aussi ça restera toujours vrais. Je le sais des rabatteurs eux-memes.

Au bout de quelques mois , j'étais complètement seule dans cette rue , sous ce eporche que j'ai fais miens au fil du temps , me battant bec et ongle quand on essayait d'me déloger. Même les cognes m'ont foutu la paix. Ils passaient à cheval et détournaient la tete ou faisaient semblant de me déloger quand un locataire de l'immeuble excédé demandait mon renvois séance tenante. Trop chic pour accepter une affamée sous leur auvent en fer forgé. Enfin seule ... avec le futur bonhomme à venir. Oui c'était un garcon. Je le savais du plus profond de mes os de Mère et de femme. Et en tant que sorciere je pouvai jurer ne pas me tromper. Relativement seule donc. Dans le froid qui commençait à monter.

C'est de là qu'est venu l'habitude de me parler de moi à moi. Même incohérentes mes paroles me tenaient éveillée et m'empêchaient de m'endormir sous la neige et par consequent m'evitaient de mourir sur le pavé.

A l'officine j'ai eu à manger une fois par jour. Pendant deux mois d'hiver. Mais tout été mangé par le bébé. C'est mieux d'ailleurs. Bien mieux. Je mourrais bientôt et lui ira de l'avant. Sans moi. Une mère ne sert à rien. J'en sais quelque chose j'en ai pas eu.

J't'ai déjà dis que j'avais jamais rien eu d'abord ? A tout les coups. De toutes façon on est pareille toi et moi on est toutes les deux dans le même corps fatigué et épuisé , anciennement gelé et allongé sur un lit presque confortable de cette personne qu'on incarne chaque jour.

D'ailleurs on va partir bientôt. Ma carcasse en a vu des départs. Le premier ,celui de chez mon pere à ce village avec Tom. Tom le beau cavalier , Tom mon unique et premier amour , Tom l'attentionné , Tom qui cherchait malgres tout à arrêter de boire ce filtre, qui se débattait souvent... Tom . Mon époux. Même si il l'avait pas choisie il a été mon époux.

Après j'ai du vivre , regretter , accepter le départ de Tom. Qui était papa mais ne le savait pas encore. J'ai du avaler le mépris de la boulangère qui avait jamais put me sentir mais qui était toujours souriante parce que Tom était riche. J'ai dut avaler le mépris du prêtre qui ne m'a pas fait aumone d'un Penny. Et la haine des villageois enfin qui avaient toujours eu peur de moi. Les sorciers ont une aura vraiment particuliere. Je n'y avais jamais cru auparavant. Maintenant je sais.

Les Moldus nous sentent. Et nous craignent. Donc nous haissent.

J'ai du de ce fait reprendre la route vers un ailleurs inconnus. un énième départ. Facile celui-là. Grosse de Tom je quittais mes souvenirs et partai ruminer ma peine ailleurs. Ici ou là ... Au fond la souffrance est même. Et le regard haineux , méprisant de l'homme que j'aimais mais que j'avais dupée continuait malgres tout de me poursuivre à chaque heures , chaques jours. L'arrivée à Londres enfin. Londres la grande. Londres la fantasmée. Lonndres la redoutée. Grande , belle , énorme , sale , gigantesque , misérable , titanesque , pantagruélique Londres. Qui m'a si mal acceuillit... Directement mise sur le pavé. Pas de pitié pour les pauvres et les sorciers qui rejettent en bloc leur condition pour tenter d'expier leurs erreurs passées.

Mon esprit se disloque. Je le sens. Des réminiscences de mon ancienne vulgarité se mêlent à l'education aristocratique que mon époux m'avait donné. Pour que je puisse me mêler à sa sphère. Pour entretenir l'illusion et le mensonge.

Tout se confonds. Le mur de pierre de la chambre où je gîs semble m'aspirer comme un cerceuil.

Je n'ais ni force ni courage pour me battre.

Comment tu t'appelle qu'on lui demandera au marmot. Il repondra Tom Junior Elvis II Jedusor premier du nom. Mon fils sera roi. Il fera de grandes choses. De par la lignée de son père hautement aristocratique et de par la mienne directement issue de Salazard Serpentard. De plus Tom et moi n'avons aucun lien du sang , il ne risque donc pas d'etre atteint de maladie quelconque comme celà a trop souvent éte le cas dans ma famille au fur et a mesure des générations.

Oui nos mariages de sangs purs n'ont pas été une bone chose. Moi on me croyait Cracmol. J'étais juste effrayée, totalement sous l'emprise de la tyrannie des deux autres. Mon frère qui était fou c'est une certitude. Et mon père qui l'était aussi. Mais moins. Et moi mes pensées n'ont jamais reussi à se fixer.

Je voudrais revoir Tom mon époux avant de trépasser. J'aimerais réussir à dire que je regrette , que j'ai honte mais je ne Pourrais pas. J'ai agis au nom de l'amour. Et cette force règit le monde qu'on le vueille ou non. Je voudrais le lui dire. Que je n'ai que fais suivre cette voie anciennement tracée à l'origine du monde de l'acte au nom de l'amour.

Je voudrais lui annoncer qu'il y à un peu moins d'une heure j'ai mis son héritier au monde. Il en aura d'autres je pense. Avec UNE autre. Cela me déchire par avance. L'heure tourne. Ils vont revenir me voire bientôt. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient me laisser ne heure pour y rèfléchir. Même s'ils savent que c'est déjà du tout refflechit depuis neuf mois d'errances. Madame Crow a emportée mon fils pour les 11 prochaines années. Avant qu'il ne puisse partir pour Poudlard. Ecole où s'illustrèrent ses ancêtres. J'espere qu'il leur fera honneur. Non j'en suis sure. Poudlard fait ressortir le meilleur de chacun d'entre nous. Les plus belles années de ma vie. Mes seuls instants de bonheur.

Comment tu t'appelle ? Qu'elle me disait la dame de l'officine dès que la conversation retombait ou que je repartais trop loin dans mes songes. Quand elle voulait me faire reprendre pied... Je regrette de jamais lui avoir dis : "Je m'appelle Merope Gaunt Jedusor et selon les légendes moldus je dois mon prenom à une déscendante des Eurypides , tu sais même chez les moldus je suis maudite alors toutes cette crasse ne représente pour moi que mon destin et je m'y soumets. "

Maintenant c'est trop reviennent me demander le nom de mon enfant. Tom comme son père , Elvis comme le mien. Mon fils à une heure. J'ai 22 ans. Aujourd'hui c'est nouvel an. C'est une bonne date pour naitre. Une bonne date pour mourir. Je paie aujourd'hui de mes erreurs et de mon nom. La dynastie maudite des gaunt , comme le fut celle des Eurypides s'acheve avec moi. Que les Jedusor entrent en scene et eblouissent le monde !


End file.
